User blog:ErdamonPL/CCC3: Derek - the Sharpshooter
Derek, the Sharpshooter is a custom champion in League of Legends. Another champion made for CCC, wish me luck. Abilities Derek fires a huge piercing bullet that deals physical damage to all enemies in it's path. *Projectile width: 60 *Projectile speed: 1800 |description2 = If Derek uses Reload after he used Piercing round, his attacks for next 3 seconds will gain additional armor penetration, also, 50% of damage dealt to shielded target, will ignore shield and directly hit health bar. |leveling = |leveling 2 = |range = 1100 |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} Derek throws a grenade to a selected area. After 0.4 second upon landing, the grenade explodes dealing magic damage to all enemies within the explosion radius and stuns them, depending on their distance from the centre of the explosion *Projectile speed: 1500 *Explosion radius: 250 |description2 = If Derek uses Reload after he used Hand grenade, his attacks for next 3 seconds will apply a stackable debuff (stacks 4 times) that sets targets on fire for 2 seconds, this causes targets to suffer magic damage per second, each additional stack increases the damage by 25%. |leveling = |leveling 2 = |range = 850 |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} Derek raises his bulletproof shield for next 4 seconds, the shield grants him damage reduction against all basic attacks from the direction where he used this abillity, while the shield persists, each ranged attack fired in Derek's will be intercepted by him, and will grant him a stack. When the duration goes off, Derek uses collected stacks to refill amount of ammo equal to amount of stacks, he can also reactivate the abillity to send back the missles in a selected direction, while also launching a shockwave dealing magic damage. *Projectiles speed: 2000 *Shockwave width: 50 |description2 = If Derek uses Reload after he used Bulletproof shield, his attacks for next 3 seconds will additionally explode upon impact, covering hit enemy with smoke for 2 seconds, the smoke blinds the enemy for 0.75 second and reduces it's sight range, also, all damage dealt from the source outside of the target's sight range will be increased. |leveling = |leveling 2 = |range = 1100 |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = After the duration ends }} Derek channels for 4/3.75/3.5/3.25 seconds (scales with rank of Reload) to reload his weapon, fully refilling ammo clip. While channeling, he can use Quick Reload. While channeling, Derek can move. Derek begins with one rank in Reload and can invest skill points to upgrade it further. |description2 = Derek can use Quick Reload by reactivating abillity while channeling, therefore, ending the channel quicker, but gaining benefits only at the specified time. If Derek succesfully uses Quick Reload, he retains Machine gun stacks, while also he increases his maximum attack speed cap to 4 attacks per second. Additionally, his basic attacks will be empowered depending on which abillity Derek used within last 3 seconds. If he failed to Quick Reload, he will succesfully refill the clip, but will not retain Machine gun stacks. *That's how Quick Reload would look like (Thank you Emptylord <3) |leveling = |leveling 2 = |range = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 7 }} Change Log Additional notes DAT SHIET IS SO BROKEN, HOW CAN HE HAVE SUCH ATTACK SPEED WOW, YOU SUCK AT MAKING CHAMPIONS hue To be honest, I always wanted to see a champion literally using a machine gun, we already have Jinx, but I want that machine gun to work like machine gun, that each bullet deals damage itself, not only the first one and the rest of bullets is just a visual effect. Now that I created a kit that fits new edition CCC, I think I've did a pretty good job (He has "key abillity", that was the only restritcion). Remember to vote for me if you want brigther future, better life and everything Obama promised. Maybe I'll even add his lore in the future, who knows? Another link for CCC3: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lykrast/CCC3_by_JmLyan EDIT: Yeah, a lot of changes has come, let's see how this will come out. Category:Custom champions